User talk:Ellipses485
Welcome! Zapp Brannigan Hi, may I just say great work on this article. If you continue to edit like this, you will become a valued member of the wiki. Thank you for the edit, Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Code Hi, I noticed on your user page that you don't know a lot about Wiki code. Leave me a message if you need any help with the code. I know a lot now. Also, when editing/creating pages, please try and add Infoboxes to the articles. Thanks and keep up the good work, Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I tried editing the infoboxes and i can hide fields but it leaves blank spaced where the name should be, it doesn't remove them. Yeah, so in future if you could add infoboxes into pages, that would be a great help. Thanks, Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Nominated for Adminship Hi, I have seen your work and decided to nominate you for adminship. I don't know what will happen but you do stand a good chance. Good luck, Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Ellipses485 19:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Even if you don't become admin, I will ask again in about a month. You do deserve it. Just keep up the work and don't leave. I became admin here is a few days. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) An Important Task I have been doing an important task over the last couple of days and was wondering whether you could help. All of the Stub articles need to be rethought. If the article is long enough, please remove the template. If it needs expanding, please expand it and remove the template. Thank You, Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) IRC Have you ever used IRC? It is here: http://java.freenode.net/. Just type in your username into Nickname and Solardragon into channel and we can talk about the wiki or anything else if you want. Feel free anytime. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Futurama Wiki Blog You may or may not be aware of the new blog feature of the Wiki but I have started up a Futurama Wiki blog which I will update daily. It is here: User blog:Solar Dragon. Just thought that you would be interested. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was aware that Wikia was going to launch that particular feature. I'm not much of a fan of blogs, but I can see how the tool would be good for coordinating wiki inprovements and such. Ellipses485 16:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello, User of the Month Congrats, you! I think Solar Dragon made a good choice. :) -- Dhalia 17:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The New Justice Team I just wanted to say I really love The New Justice Team page, it looks fantastic! You have an eye for layouts. -- Dhalia 15:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC)